


Warmth

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: Damen versus the cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an inktober for writers event that I ended up abandoning when October got suddenly very, very busy. I did maybe a quarter of the writing I wanted to do but I don't think that writing should go to waste, do you? I'll post the ficlets in the next few weeks or so. Each will be titled with the one word prompt from that day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Damen’s nose stood out red and dripping as the only feature exposed on his face. At the very beginning of the day he had pulled the fur of his collar up around his mouth and ears, and the hat he wore was pulled down so low he could hardly see.

 

“Exalted, would you like to participate in—”

 

“No, thank you.” Damen would not even consider the possibility of disrobing in this cold. Not even for Laurent. Beside, Laurent was the hunter between them. Let him freeze out there in the woods.

 

Damen didn’t mean that, of course. He was just cold and miserable and in dire need of another cup of mulled cider. A glance to his left saw someone pouring him a new mug that he accepted with thickly gloved hands and a nodded thanks.

 

Ten minutes later, the cold had seeped so thoroughly into his bones that he doubted he would ever know warmth again. Even vivid imaginings of Laurent, returned triumphant from a hunt, his cheeks wind-bitten and his hair dotted with snow, could no longer keep him warm.

 

“How m-much longer?” he asked Vannes, sat beside him with her coat _open_ , like a madwomen.

 

“Oh, any minute now, I imagine. Will you survive the wait, Akielon?”

 

Damen grit his teeth and nodded. He would.

 

Barely.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for appreciation. Consider leaving a comment on your way out and feel free to visit my [tumblr](http://princedamianos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
